Kingdom Docks
by Traban16
Summary: When the Boondocks' world is overtaken by Heartless, Huey and the others are transported to Traverse Town. How will they affect the outcome of things this time? Will they help or hurt on their quest to reclaim their world?
1. Darkness Clouds All

**A/N: You probably already know why I choose to write this one. I was reading some really good Kingdom Hearts stories, which I wouldn't name for various reasons. Anyways, I was thinking, "Huey and the others would **_**really**_** fuck with Kingdom Hearts if I crossed them", so here it is.**

**Well enough of that crap, on to why you're even reading this!**

_**Chapter 1: Darkness Clouds All**_

* * *

><p>Huey Freeman was a teenager of <em>very few<em> pleasures, and one of them was sleeping-in during the summer. The afro-headed teen tossed and turned on the couch he was sleeping on. He awoke suddenly, sitting up and looked around while let out a quiet sigh. He remembered that he and the others had a little party, so that explained the trash and empty cans around. But… what explained his dream or was it…?

"_Just_ a dream…" He muttered to himself as he lounged back with his arms crossed behind his head and looking up at the ceiling as if it were lucid and he could see the sky above him.

Suddenly his front door was opened and in came his friends, or was it more like family; Traban, Jazmine, Riley, Cindy and Ming. While he was always happy to see them, after the dream he had; he was a bit worried.

"Just like the dream…" he muttered to himself as Jazmine turned to see him.

"Huey, you're awake!" Jazmine cried out in joy as she rushed over and hugged him, "We had tried to wake you up; you were having a bad dream. Something about keys…"

Huey shrugged in confusion, but on the inside he knew exactly what his dream was about. Traban gave him a raised brow, but smirked as he locked eyes with Huey.

"Been playing too much Kingdom Hearts, aye Huey?" Traban said as Huey rolled his eyes.

"I don't even really like Kingdom Hearts, so there?" Huey said as Traban's smirk grew three sizes that day.

"Then perhaps we need to make you see the wonders of the game my friend. It's still setup from last night, so let's play." Traban said as he gestured to the PlayStation 2 that was setup under the TV.

"No thanks, besides the damn thing gave me nightmares… Crap." Huey muttered, but then realized that Jazmine was right beside him. Huey glanced at Jazmine's wide eyes. He turned to Traban, whose eyes were gleamed in amusement and the others simply rolled their eyes.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Huey said as Traban shrugged.

"More or less, but that doesn't matter. And since I know you won't tell us about this nightmare of yours, perhaps a bit of the game will ease your mind, my friend." Traban said as Huey rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at him. It hit Traban square in the face and knocked him over as the others simply stepped over him to get into the room.

"I play first, cause I'm a real nigga." Riley said as he grabbed the Player 1 controller.

"Riley, we modified the game so up six people could play at once; remember?" Huey said as Riley flipped him off. Traban rolled his eyes as he tossed out controllers.

"Okay, everyone pick your character." Huey said as the character select screen came up.

Modifiers were the best thing ever…

"Roxas!" Traban said quickly as he selected the man.

"I get… hmm… Aerith!" Jazmine exclaimed as she picked her person.

"I want Auron…" Huey mumbled as he chose his character.

"I gets Leon, cause that nigga got a sword that's a gun in one!" Riley said while selecting as Cindy slapped his arm.

"I wanted him!" Cindy cried as Riley shrugged.

"I request Tifa." Ming said as she selected the girl.

"Fine! I'll just get-" Cindy was saying, but then the sudden roar of thunder echoed through the room. Jazmine jumped on Huey as Ming clutched Traban tightly.

"Jeepers!" Jazmine cried out as they all paused… and gave her a weird look, "I've been watching _Scooby Doo_ again, okay?"

Huey turned on the couch and looked out the window. It seemed that everything was dark and a storm was, without a doubt, happening. He only sighed, hoping it wouldn't be like that other time.

"Screw the storm, cause as soon as we get to the Hades Cup we're gonna rock it like a hurricane!" Traban exclaimed as Cindy and he fist bumped. Jazmine and Ming settled down as they gripped their controllers.

It would be alright… right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Hours Later:<strong>_

"Die Yuffie, die!" Jazmine and Ming shouted as they mashed buttons and combo-ed Yuffie since the others were knocked out.

"Yuffie, Cloud, Dark Leon, Dark Tifa, and to top it all off they add Dark Data Roxas and Sephiroth's crazy ass! Man, this some old bullshit!" Riley said as he threw his controller to the side.

"It's because of the mods we made to the game. I guess combining all the Kingdom Heart games and making a 'super game' has consequences." Traban said as Riley only huffed and crossed his arms.

Huey watched as Ming and Jazmine tried to at least catch Yuffie, since the ninja girl continuously disappeared and reappeared at random. He and Traban had taken out Sephiroth, Cloud, while Riley and Cindy had to defeat Roxas and Dark Leon. They had all defeated their opponents, in sort of a double knock-out so to speak. Traban blamed Sephiroth since he couldn't stop the man in time. Now the only one that was left was Yuffie.

Ming had her Tifa character jump above the ninja girl as Jazmine rushed Aerith at her. Yuffie was about to disappear again, but Ming had Tifa catch her off-guard with a drop-kick to the head from above. Aerith healed Tifa and Ming had the karate girl go in for the kill: Limit Break.

After a serious of attacks Ming had Tifa finish the smaller girl off by incasing her in a black dome of energy and then compressing it until Yuffie was out of HP. Traban's eye twitched as he looked at Ming, who was smirking viciously at the screen that had all their characters with the Hades Cup trophy.

"That was… brutal. You sure you've never heard of _**Mortal Kombat**_?" Traban said as Ming looked at him.

"What's that?" Ming asked as Huey and Riley face-palmed themselves.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Traban said as he was sure that if she ever found out about the game, then real-life would get… fatal.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the lightning broke through the window and struck the game. They stared in shock as the bolt had passed right past them, almost as if on purpose, and struck the game. The game and television began to glow a dark aura as they stared at it.<p>

"What's happening?" Jazmine asked as she latched on to Huey's arm. Cindy got from the floor with Riley as Ming and Traban stood beside one another.

"I don't know, but it can't be something good." Huey said with Traban nodding in agreement.

"Whatever's going on be sure to stay together. It could be just like that time we were dragged into my Nintendo DS." Traban said as they all nodded.

Then just as quickly as it began to glow it stopped, and the storm outside had even gone as well. Huey looked around with narrowed eyes, waiting for whatever was to come while the others did the same.

"The storms gone." Riley stated as he looked through the broken window.

"So the storm fries our game system then just leaves? That's not cool man." Traban said as he folded his arms and shook his head in disappointment.

"What do you think happened?" Huey asked as Traban gained a much more serious look.

"I'm not sure. It could be nothing, but since we weren't forcibly sucked into Kingdom Hearts, I'm guessing everything's…" Traban said, but trailed off as he looked out the window and pointed his index finger to where his gaze was.

They all looked at him strangely and then out the window. Their mouths gaped and their eyes widened at the sight of the darkest storm clouds they had ever seen coming from over the horizon. They all quickly ran outside to see what was really going on and saw that they weren't the only ones. People of old and younger were coming out of their homes to inspect the pitch-black cloud. The clouds didn't rumble or roar with thunder. Not a single flash of lightning occurred, and not one drop of rain flew as they covered the sky above them like a shroud of darkness.

"As Uncle from _**Jackie Chan Adventures**_ would say, Aiiee-yaaaahh!" Traban yelled as he pointed at the ominousness sky.

"Or like Jackie would say, Bad Day." Huey offered as Jazmine held onto him tightly.

* * *

><p>Then from the very ground strange, yet familiar black creatures began rising up. The creatures were all a solid midnight black in color with bent and curling feelers on their heads, sharp-clawed hands and toeless feet with bright yellow eyes. The creatures began latching onto people, attacking them until they made symbolic heart rise up out of their victim. Huey and the others could only stare at the things as more and more of them began to show up.<p>

"Those are… H-heartless…" Jazmine noted with wide eyes.

"Shadows…" Huey let slip as he and the others quickly shook their heads to get out of their shock. People were being attacked and they couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

"We need to figure out where these things are coming from." Traban shouted as he watched some people trying to beat off the things with purses and brooms, yet they were failing miserably.

One of the heartless stopped in front of Huey, looking at him emptily before pouncing at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Huey said as he moved Jazmine and kicked the thing. He was surprised that had worked, but saw it was unaffected by suddenly colliding with the tree across the street.

Traban grabbed Riley and the two ran back into the house. Traban went into the living room and grabbed two swords that had been resting in the corner. Riley ran upstairs and grabbed three BB-guns, and a suitcase. They both made it in and out in under a minute as Traban tossed a sword to Huey and Riley tossed a BB-gun to Cindy.

"Ming!" Riley shouted as he threw the suitcase to her. Ming caught it and opened it up to find… a glove.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a glove?" Ming yelled at Riley as he shot at one of the creatures that was approaching him. The pellet did nothing but knock the thing over for it to get back up.

"That's Huey's gay-ass stun-glove! Punch the fuck out of these damn things!" Riley shouted as he and Cindy went back-to-back and covered their group.

Ming slipped the glove on and closed her fist tightly around the material. It sparked to life with electricity coming of it in waves. She ran forward and uppercut one of the heartless, sending volts of electricity through the small thing. Ming smirked as she hopped around punching each one she could until she rejoined the others.

"We have to protect the people!" Traban shouted as he slashed at a heartless that he jumped at him.

"But we can barely protect our-damn-selves!" Riley said as he placed his gun on Traban;s shoulder for aim and shot a heartless.

"Then we need to get somewhere they can't go! If we can find a place like that, then we might be able to send people there!" Traban reasoned as Cindy used his other shoulder.

"What like a church? Because I don't think that crap really works!" Huey said as he slashed a heartless back. Even though he had cut the thing in half it still reformed.

"I was kind of hoping it would! Everyone, back to back!" Traban said as they all turned outward and became fighting from all sides.

"I don't have a weapon!" Jazmine cried as she watched the heartless come at her. Huey looked around and saw a broom near his feet. He kicked it up and broke it off to form a make-shift staff.

"Traban taught you enough to use this, so go at it." Huey said as he tossed it to her. She gave it a twirl to test and smirked as she batted away three heartless.

"Look!" Cindy cried out as she pointed pass the small heartless.

She was pointing at the even bigger Heartless that began popping up. They were larger than the Shadows, but still smaller than a normal man, with long spindly arms with sharp talons at the ends, a pair of large glowing amber eyes on its faceless head with two long tentacle-like antennas on its head both of which like the rest of their bodies were covered in blue veins.

"Pureblood Heartless: Neo-Shadow" Traban stated as he narrowed his eyes. If they were having so much trouble with the smallest and weakest of the heartless, then how could they hope to take on bigger ones?

Huey let out a cry of frustration as he allowed energy to fill his spirit. It was then a light engulfed his hands and covered his sword. When the light had faded in his hands was not his katana. What was in his hand was a long key-like sword. The handle was smooth and sleek black, and was surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard was predominantly black, though it faded into dark blue toward the base of the blade. The shaft of the blade was black with a faded silver border along its edges. The head of the blade was decorated by several flame-like marks that were a dark blue. What was the weirdest part was that the sword had a keychain token which was a black fist.

Huey and the others stared at it for moment, at least until a Neo-Shadow had jumped at him. He slashed up quicker than any of them had known, and the creature was sliced in half with a symbolic heart being created from its death. Huey smirked as he took a stance with the key-sword in his hands.

"Now we're in business." Huey stated excitedly as he ran out and slashed away at the oncoming heartless. He moved through them with practiced ease from his training with swords and left the creatures in fewer numbers than they started out with.

Too bad that even more started coming as soon as he stopped…

"Damn, where these niggas comin' from?" Riley shouted as Huey had rejoined them.

"I don't know but I do know we have to move. We need to get somewhere we can fight-"

Traban's words were cut short as another, much larger, Heartless suddenly rose up from the distance…This one was possibly the size of an office building, if not bigger, with pure black skin, it's bright yellow eyes had three scratches going down its face. It's wild tendril-like hair was splayed around its head and shoulders while also being curled over its lower face like a scarf, its body was completely composed of a powerful muscular build with long large arms and short legs with its strange jagged point toes, a heart was cut out of its torso however and two small, useless looking wings arched from its shoulders.

Huey and the others watched as the smaller heartless; both Shadows and Neo-Shadows retreated as this new behemoth came onto the scene. Traban's eyes were widest as he gazed up at the thing with shock and fear.

"Pureblood Heartless… D-Dark-Side…" Traban whispered out, his voice clearly showing his fear and awe at the creature.

"W-what do we do?" Jazmine asked as her eyes were stuck on the thing.

"Damn that thing is big!" Riley said off-handedly as Cindy and Ming nodded in agreement. Traban inhaled and exhaled deeply as his eyes narrowed, his fear and awe passing with each second of reality hitting him like an ugly monkey.

"We can't fight that thing, but maybe Huey can. That Keyblade of yours could probably take it down." Traban said as he analyzed the situation.

"_No, not even then, sugars_." A sassy southern voice said as they all looked around for its owner. It was like it was inside their brains, "_I am inside your minds, honey. You can just call me… DJ Light and I think it's about time for y'all to get out of there_." The voice, clearly female, said as they began glowing in a bright light.

* * *

><p>Huey unshielded his eyes as he looked at himself and his friends and noticed but one thing…<p>

They were falling…

As soon as he noticed that he wanted to scream, but for some reason he was at peace. They were falling into darkness and he found it peaceful.

Maybe he was the strange one…

He looked to the others and saw that they were opening their eyes, with a look of peace on their face that he was sure was on his face as well.

They all saw they were falling into darkness, but then, he saw something else, and a strange glow coming from the ground below as they all slowly turned to it. He felt his feet touch down on solid ground as did the others, but as they did numerous birds flew up off the strange platform in the endless darkness. Following the birds with his eyes Huey watched as they reached out into the endless void of darkness before looking to the new floor as it began to glow.

The floor seemed made of stained glass; on it was an odd sort of… scene. The floor showed him and the others in hooded cloaks at the forefront, numerous silhouettes behind them with three circles. In the circle to the left, there was Traban and Ming smirking at each other as they displayed peace-signs. In the one above, there was Riley and Cindy holding up their guns in a bad-boy pose. And lastly, to the right, there was him and Jazmine, looking as normal as could be while they held each other in their arms.

"_Welcome, sugars_…" That voice from before, DJ Light, said from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at the same time… _"__Do not be afraid y'all, I'm merely here to help you on y'all journey__…"_ She said as Huey narrowed his eyes. What damn journey?

"_Now first… let's have a look at y'all_…" She said as they looked at themselves, like actually looked.

They were rather simple really, still in the same jeans or shorts and t-shirts they had on before. DJ Light seemed to tsk and shake her figurative head as she "looked" at them.

_"Hmm… no, I don't think so… that won't do at all… Y'all need some favor, a little flare. I know what will do…"_ She mused to herself, probably ignoring the scowl on their faces. And with a snapping of nonexistent fingers Huey's attire changed in a flash of bright light…

Huey now wore a long, black, hooded jacket that was half zipped to show his white t-shirt underneath. He had faded silver shoulder guards strapped around each of his shoulders. Over his arms was a pair of dark blue gloves that reached up to cover his forearms, a pair of black short gloves pulled over those and cuffed around his wrists with a metal plate at the back of each fist. He wore black pants, a dark blue belt around his waist with gray straps crossing from both sides to a pair of blue pouches at his thighs. A pair of midnight blue sandal boots reached up midway to his calves. His pants tucked inside of his boots that had a black heel and sole.

"Nice…" Huey mused as he looked himself over. Everyone turned as Jazmine was the next to be engulfed in light.

When the light died away, Jazmine wore a black and blue high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black pants. On her arms she wore white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. She had a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms and what appeared to be black stockings, or socks, on her legs. She also had on two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. A pair of silver sandal-boots graced her feet.

"Wow…" Jazmine breathed out as she looked at herself from all angles.

"Damn girl" Cindy said as she and Ming moved around her.

Then Riley was blocked from sight by light as they looked to him.

The light faded away and Riley was wearing a distinctive black leather long-sleeved jacket with fur trim on the collar, and a low-cut white shirt underneath. His wore black pants with three brown belts; one holding up his pants and the other two hanging loosely around his hips and waist, along with three interconnecting belts tightened on the right leg of his pants. He also wore black boots and gloves, along with a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant, and a matching ring on his left ring finger.

"Damn…" Riley said as looked over himself in his new clothes. He especially liked the chain and the ring.

Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as she looked over him, "Look at my man looking all dipped in butter and glistening." She said as Riley smirked and Traban coughed lightly to cover up a laugh.

Cindy was the next to be engulfed in light as she backed away from Riley.

When the light faded away, Cindy wore a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design. Over it she wore a sleeveless dark-gray jacket. She wore blue jeans with two dark-grey belts; one that held up her pants and the other that rested loosely around her hips. On her right arm was a white sleeve that started from her wrist and ended just short of her shoulder. She wore laced blue boots with black socks.

"Mmm-hmm, Momma likes this…" Cindy said as she examined her new threads.

It was then Traban was engulfed by light as he rolled his eyes.

After the light had faded, they saw that Traban was dressed in a long black floor-length hooded jacket. He wore a black shirt. On the shirt was a dark blue chest-plate which bore a red Griever in the center of it. His hands were covered by a pair of fingerless black gloves. He wore black jeans that were held up by a single loose belt; which had a slot of some kind for a weapon on the right side. His belt-buckle was that of a Griever. He wore black sandal-boots and black socks.

"I don't even play Final Fantasy…" Traban said as he looked from his belt buckle to his chest plate. The others chuckled at him as he looked over himself, doing a little spin to make his jacket rise up.

"Though I must admit; I love the long jacket. It's like a haori, only cooler and made of combat leather."

Ming rolled her eyes, but gasped as she was suddenly engulfed in light.

When the light had gone, Ming was wearing a white shirt under a black sleeveless half zipped jacket with black pants. She wore black gloves which stopped a little past her wrist. On the back of her pants was a short duster that ended just short of her heels. She wore a pair of silver buckled black boots with white socks.

"I think I like this, but why the cape on the back of my pants?" Ming said as she twirled in place to see the thing.

"It's not a cape, it's a duster. It's like a cape, but can actually be used for something other than fashion." Traban said as they all looked at him weird.

"What, can't a guy know one thing about fashion? The only reason I know that is because one of my sensei's wore one." Traban defended as they rolled their eyes and snickered.

_"Ah, that's much better, sugars. Now y'all look presentable…"_ DJ Light said, praising her work while they rolled their eyes, but still looked at each other's new clothes with awe. Huey was obviously about to say or ask something, but DJ Light bet him to the punch.

"_Now, now… there will be time for questions later, for now we have much work to do…"_ She said as they gave the darkness confused looks.

"_Now, if y'all are ready…Huey, you're up…"_ She said as a flash of light occurred.

The flash died away and a weapon appeared to be hovering over the ground in front of Huey. It had a three-foot long blade with curved heart shape cut out of it, the area attached to the blade was gold while turning blue when it attached to the handle, the pommel of the weapon was gold as well, while the cross-guard was crimson, and almost looked like flames as it curled down from above the handle down into the pommel…

Traban gave the Keyblade a look a pointed to it, "That's the Dark Heart Keyblade." He said as they all looked at it.

"_Go on, sugar… take it…"_ DJ Light said as Huey hesitated for a moment before taking hold of the weapon's hilt. Looking at the weapon once more, Huey saw what looked like shadows moving below him swallow him up, dragging him back into darkness once more…

Though Huey soon found himself struggling against nothing, he got up as the others gave him concerned and weird looks.

_"Umm… Now then, Hand to Hand came before armed combat. Without it, there would be no swords, shields, or any other weapon that we use today… So, sugar…"_ DJ Light said as Huey saw the area around him light up; revealing a different stained glass area beneath him and the others. This one had several scenes of himself and Jazmine going through the forms of kung-fu he taught her last summer.

"_However, movement is essential to _all_ forms of combat, so let's start out with movement, shall we sugar__…_" She said as Huey looked at his arms while he nodded in agreement.

"_Good, then you can jump, run, flip and move in any way you can for a little while…"_ DJ Light said as Huey, still holding the keyblade in his hand, jumped up and flipped into the center of the first circle. He then ran around the platform a few times before flipping three times into the center once more.

Jazmine and the others gave him an amused round of applauds as he looked over to them. He had kind of forgotten they were there.

Huey then began swinging the keyblade upward and quickly moved his hand back, allowing him to hold it in a reserve grip. Smirking, Huey spun on heel and leaped off his feet into a spinning jump, slashing the weapon outward along the way while landing on one foot.

They gave him another round of applauds as he looked over to them. However, he forgot he was still on one foot. He then fell down and groaned as he lifted a hand to his head; feeling both dizzy and foolish for having been a show-off. He got up just as DJ Light "came back" giggling at him.

"_Excellent, you understand how to move quite well…now… time for y'all next lesson_…" She said as Huey walked over to the others, but not before he threw the keyblade across the floor, making it disappear in a flash of light.

The floor flashed once again to show a change in the scene. It was now several scenes of Riley showing Cindy how to shoot a gun. Traban snickered at the floor as Riley punched him in the arm.

_"Now then… let's see if you can fight with your new weapons… Don't worry each of you get a weapon, but for now Riley will be getting his…"_ She said with mirth as Ming and Cindy pouted and crossed their arms.

Riley stepped forward and his hand was encased in a bright light. When the light faded he held a silver sword-like gun with the Griever engraved in the side of the blade and a Griever keychain attached to it.

"A Gunblade and a Revolver-class one too. Nice…" Riley said as Traban blinked, having been about to say the same thing.

"How did he know that?" Traban asked as Huey turned to him.

"It's Riley, he knows anything there is to about guns and gun-like weapons." Huey said as Traban chuckled at the hidden jab to the younger Freeman.

Riley swung it a few times to get a feel for it as creatures suddenly appeared before him. He smirked as he saw that they were only Shadows.

Gripping the Gunblade in his hands, Riley lunged forward with surprising fury, swinging the weapon into the first of the creatures, slicing it in half while he twisted on heel and connected with the next one, chopping its head off.

However, in his showing-off, he didn't notice the one behind him until it had managed to claw him along his back, but he did spin on his heel once more expect this time in a wide arc, slicing through all of the weak creatures. Loosening his grip on the hilt of his weapon, Riley stood up straight and relaxed.

"_We are not done yet, sugar… For no matter how strong you become… many dark beings will seek your downfall… so you must be prepared_…" DJ Light said as Huey and Traban narrowed their eyes at the cryptic message. Riley frowned as he walked back to the others, his weapon disappearing from his hand.

"_You all must make a choice now. You must choose your roles, your weapon; your _power." DJ Light said, in a serious voice as they gave her voice their undivided attention.

"_Power sleeps within all of you_…"

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared to their right. They turned to look at it, and saw that a stone tablet bearing a red shield had risen up from the part of the floor that the light had touched.

"_But you must give it form. And if you give it form_…"

Huey and the others spun in time to see another beam of light fall to their left, and saw that another stone tablet had appeared, this time bearing a green wand with a blue symbol on its top. Then another showed up, though this one had a yellow sword atop it. Huey and the others walked around to inspect the three items. It was obvious they had to choose one of the three.

Huey and Ming stood in front of the last object that had appeared. It was a simple broadsword, the blade was curved inward near it's hilt, the guard of the weapon being a yellow U shape with a red field with a black tri-circle symbol, the handle was black with blue lines forming several X's down it, with a gold pommel made into a spike at the end.

"_This sword is the power of the _**Warrior**_, invincible courage, and a sword of terrible destruction_."

Huey and Ming stared at it, but turned and looked to the others to see what they were doing.

Jazmine and Riley were interestingly enough in front of the shield.

The shield was red, with a three-circle symbol on the front with a black background behind it and four red studs.

"_This shield holds the power of the _**Guardian**_, kindness to aid friends, and a shield to repel all_…"

Jazmine bit her lip at it while Riley looked toward Traban and Cindy, who were both in front of the staff.

The staff was more of a rod of some kind, green in color with a yellow tip, a small brown oval formed over the top with an orbed tri-circle symbol formed at the very top.

"_This stall grants one the power of the _**Mystic**_, inner strength, and a staff of wonder and ruin_…"

Traban stared at it in thought as Cindy fidgeted nervously. Which one would be right to choose?

"What happens when we choose?" Traban asked as the others looked at him.

"_You'll gain the power of your choice and then be made to give up one of the two you didn't choose_." DJ Light said as Traban nodded. Just like Kingdom Hearts…

Traban sighed as he grabbed ahold of the staff. He looked to his side and saw that Jazmine was there instead of Cindy. Jazmine grabbed it with conviction clear in her eyes as Traban smiled at her.

"Why not choose the shield? You could have had what you always wanted." Traban said in a whisper as she gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes what you want isn't always best." Jazmine replied as he smiled proudly at her.

Cindy and Riley held on to the shield as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Why didn't you pick the staff? I thought you always wanted magic?" Riley asked as she sighed.

"I wanted to protect you when you're protecting everyone else. I know you always wanted to protect them, but then who would protect you?" Cindy said as Riley smiled.

"Then we got each other's back." Riley said as Cindy smiled back at him and dapped him off.

"Why didn't you go for the shield? I thought you wanted to keep everyone safe?" Ming said to Huey as Huey glanced at her.

"I do, and I'll do it by killing anything that threatens them. Why didn't you go for the shield or the staff?" Huey said as Ming shrugged.

"Not my style, I'm not a kind one and I certainly don't know a thing about inner-strength, so I'll stick with what I'm good at; courage and killing." Ming said with a smirk that Huey mirrored.

"_So you've all chosen? Good, but now you must give up something in return for the power you've obtained. Now what will you give up in exchange_?" DJ Light said as they went to the object they planned to give up.

Huey and Riley were in front the staff while Traban and Ming stood in front the shield, and Cindy and Jazmine were in front the sword.

"Giving up the sword, Cindy? But doesn't that mean you can't fight?" Jazmine asked as Cindy shook her head.

"It doesn't really mean anything. It's all symbolic, kind of like a rose or an eagle clutching a snake in its feet." Cindy said as Jazmine nodded.

"_Is that your choices? Alright, then your paths are set_."

It was then the floor flashed a bright light once again and the scene on it changed. This time it was all of them looking just as peaceful as could be, sleeping against one another.

"I really wish I could sleep like that… Damn nightmares/memories…" Huey and Traban muttered as they stood next to each other, both blinking and looking at one another as they realized they had said basically the same thing.

"Memories, huh?" Huey asked with a slight smirk as Traban shrugged.

"Nightmares, Mr. Burn Down the Government?" Traban countered as Huey scowled.

"We'll never speak of this again." Huey said as Traban nodded.

"Agreed" Traban replied as Jazmine and Ming looked at them.

They all turned to the floor, but were then forced to shield their eyes from the brightest light they had seen all day as the floor erupted in light. Riley tried to peek between his fingers, but his eyes were blinded by the light as Cindy smacked him upside the head. He briefly wondered if she knew where he was, or if she couldn't just sense him.

Next came the feeling of being weightless, he could actually feel his body turn and spin in midair like he was in space or something.

Then there was nothing, just plain and simply unconsciousness as he and the others lay in an alley of some town they had never been to. Yet, if one were to look up, they would notice the sign that read, "Traverse Town".

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere:<strong>

Leon cursed to himself as he walked through Traverse Town, he cursed himself for not seeing something like this coming, he cursed Maleficent for attacking and taking over Radiant Garden with her Heartless, forcing the civilians to come here just to stay alive, he wondered if there was any way to get the place back. However, he was travelling from world to world saving people in peril and in need and relocating them to Traverse Town, so that they could be safe.

"Ah, you must be Leon." Leon blinked before he looked around, not seeing anyone, "Down here." Leon looked down before he realized that he was indeed looking at a talking mouse, sure he had probably seen weirder things in his time as a warrior, but it was still somewhat surprising.

"Alright, who are you and how do you now my name?" Leon asked, wondering why he felt comfortable enough not to think of drawing his Gunblade on the… talking mouse-man…

His life just sucked…

"My name is Mickey, and how I know you, well I've been watching your actions with great interest." Mickey told the swordsman, who blinked before nodding for Mickey to continue, "Well, I need some help with what I will be about to do, in order to stop other worlds becoming victims like your world has." Mickey explained, causing Leon to give him a slightly surprised look.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Leon asked as he shifted into a more comfortable stance. Mickey smiled as he stuck out his hand, to which Leon shook.

"Glad to see that we're on the same page."


	2. Traverse Town

_**Chapter 2: Traverse Town**_

* * *

><p>"Uhh… My head…" Riley said as he sat up from his sleeping position, looking over to Traban and Jazmine who were meditating and whimpering respectively, "Where the hell are we?"<p>

"Traverse Town, apparently" Traban said as he cracked open an eye and pointed to a sign above them.

"Well, how the fuck did we get here? Last thing I remember is a voice trying blind our asses." Riley said as he clutched at his head. Traban sighed as Jazmine walked over and looked him over.

"You'll be fine, Riley. It's just some sensitivity to light that's still got you." Jazmine said as he muttered his very quiet thanks.

"Well at least you aren't freaking out like Jazmine was when she woke up." Traban offered as Riley sat up Indian-style.

"Yeah? What did she do?" Riley asked in curiosity as Traban smirked a bit.

"She cried for six minutes about how she wanted to go home, and that this weird town didn't have a bathroom." Traban said as Jazmine huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh. It doesn't?" Riley asked as he suddenly had the urge to… go.

"No, it does have one. We're right behind a café of sorts. Just go around front and ask where the bathroom is." Traban said as Riley got up and did just that. When he came back he saw that Cindy was awake and walking right past him to probably use the bathroom.

"So what did you do when you first woke up?" Riley asked as he sat on a crate.

"I woke up, looked around, and used the bathroom; apparently transcending time and space really makes you have to pee." Traban said bluntly as Riley shrugged with a chuckle.

"So what we do now that we're… here?" Riley asked as Traban shrugged.

"Isn't Huey the leader guy? I don't wanna be the leader guy. It's too much work." Traban complained as Riley shook his head.

"Yeah, well Huey's ass is sleep, so lead us to some food, nigga. I'm hungry!" Riley replied as Traban hung his head, muttering something under his breath.

"We can't get any food because our money is no good here. I tried already, but the guy in that café said, and I quote, "What the hell is this? You trying to be funny, kid? Cause you're not." After that I punched him for calling me kid, and now I'm banned from his restaurant, but whatever." Traban said as Riley stared at him, but after a few moments of that gave a nod of approval.

"That was hardcore, nigga. I'm proud." Riley admitted as Traban shrugged, not really seeing it was so good about it.

* * *

><p>"I need a restroom. Now." They heard from aside them, and both looked over to see that Ming had woken up and was fidgeting about. Traban and Riley both raised a brow to her as she gave them an agitated look. Traban pointed a finger toward the wall and told her where to go as Jazmine's stomach grumbled.<p>

"I'm hungry!" Jazmine whined as Riley looked at her.

"Our money ain't no good here, so shut up until we figure everything out." Riley said as she stuck out her tongue at him. It was long before Cindy and Ming came back. Traban raised a brow to their joint return, but didn't say anything.

"So, what's the plan?" Cindy asked as Ming and her sat beside Jazmine on a crate.

"We way until Huey wakes up, and _then _we make a plan." Traban said as Ming gave him a look.

"Why not just wake him up?" Ming asked as Traban looked shock.

"Cause that would be rude." Traban said, either in sarcasm or genuine politeness they couldn't tell. Ming walked over and shook Huey like a rag doll, but he still didn't wake.

"That's gotta be the best sleep he's had in years." Traban pointed out as Jazmine and Riley nodded in agreement.

"That's gotta be the longest sleep he's had since… ever!" Riley added as Jazmine nodded and Traban shrugged.

It was then Huey popped up. Like, literally just jumped straight to his feet and started looking around like a madman who had just escaped the insane asylum. Everything was eerily silent as they watched him and his eyes landed on them.

"I don't care where the hell we are right now, but someone had better find me a bathroom." Huey said as they all sweat-dropped at his command. Jazmine told him where it was, and when he got back he sat on a crate next to Traban, who was trying to meditate.

"So Hue-man, what's the plan? Hey, that rhymed." Cindy said as Huey face-palmed himself.

"Where are we?" Huey asked, but they all knew he was speaking to Traban.

"Traverse Town"

"Money any good?"

"Not at all, and I'm banned from that café in front of us."

"I thought as much. Looked around yet?"

"No, because you all were asleep at the time. But, I did see help-wanted signs out in front of three nearby shops. Perhaps we can secure some funds there?"

"Perhaps" Huey echoed while Traban finally cracked open an eye as he pointed toward a wall.

"That is an item shop that needs two people." Traban said as he shifted his gaze and pointed at another place, "That is a hotel that needs two people, and the place beside it is an Accessory shop that needs two people."

"Okay, so who's gonna work where-" Huey was saying until everyone got up and shouted out where they were going.

"Item shop." Traban stated calmly as he walked toward the place.

"Hotel" Riley and Ming said as they hopped off the crate.

"Clothes!" Jazmine and Cindy exclaimed as they rushed over to the store.

After a minute or two Huey blinked, then face-palmed himself as he thought things over.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Huey said to himself as he hopped off the crate and walked over to the Item Shop.

* * *

><p>Over in the Item Shop, Huey saw the last possible sight he'd had come to find; Traban was standing at the counter of the store, and talking… with three humanoid ducks. Huey's eye twitched at the mere thought of how nothing made sense anymore, but he swallowed his logic in order to get a job, get some money, and most importantly; something to eat.<p>

"That settles it, your hired! Can you start right away?" The duck in red asked as Traban nodded.

"Of course, but do you think I could get some money now? As I've said before, me and my friends kind of just ended up here." Traban said as the duck in green nodded and handed over a pouch.

"This is Munny, the currency of the worlds. You'll get used to it eventually." The duck in blue said as the one in red looked over and waved Huey over to them. Traban seemed to notice as he smirked lightly at Huey.

"Oh, my! Where are my manners? Huey, Dewey, Louie this is my best friend; Huey Freeman. Huey, meet Huey, Dewey, and Louie; our new bosses." Traban said as Huey's eye started twitching again. Before he shook his head lightly.

"A pleasure…" Huey drawled out as he nodded toward them.

"Okay, both of you can get to work. You'll need this." The one in blue, which Huey could only think was Dewey, said as he handed them a short list of chores. Huey turned toward Traban as they read the list, both nodding as they set out to complete their tasks.

* * *

><p>"… so let us get this straight. You'll hire us, and give us free room and board for us and our friends, just because we <em>asked<em>?" Ming questioned in disbelief as the owner/manager nodded.

"Yup, but you just gotta do one little thing for me." The owner said as Riley nearly cursed out loud. He knew there had to be a catch.

"What is it?" Riley asked, almost politely as Ming blinked at him, never having known he had such a civil tone.

"I just need you to get this package to a very special man on the other side of town. He lives in the Third District, but I can't go there. Maybe you kids will have better luck than me. Oh, by the way; the name's Charlie." the hotel owner, whose name was Charlie, said as he Ming a small box.

Ming and Riley gave the box a look before returning their gaze to Charlie.

"Is it a bomb?" Riley asked as he crossed his arms.

"No."

"Drugs?" Ming inquired as she held the package. Charlie blanched as he gazed at her.

"N-No!"

"Asian male prostitute?" Riley asked, before being swiftly smacked upside his head by Ming, "Ow, dammit Ming!"

"No! What the hell is wrong with you kids?" Charlie yelled as Riley and Ming smiled at him.

"A lot." They responded cheerfully as Charlie gaped at them while they walked from the front desk to the door. They quickly disappeared out the door before Charlie regained his senses. He shook his head in wonder that two kids like them could be so damn weird.

"Damn kids now-a-days. First that emo kid and the hyperactive ninja girl, then a mouse with regal appeal, and now a tough Asian chick and ghetto street punk. I remember when I first moved here there were only respectable children, but now the neighborhoods gone to hell." Charlie grumbled and complained to himself as he went to deal with said emo and hyper-ninja.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun!" Jazmine said as she and Cindy walked out of the Accessory Shop, sporting some new jewelry and other… accessories. You get the point!<p>

"Yeah, I can't believe the nice old woman just let us have all this stuff for free. She's alright in my book." Cindy said as she gazed down at her hand, ringing gleaming in the street light.

"Hey, Jazz, have you noticed that we've supposedly been here for hours, and it's _still _dark out?" Cindy questioned as she gestured toward the night sky above them.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Traban or Huey can explain everything. I mean, it was always like that in the game anyway." Jazmine said as she toyed with her new earrings.

They quickly made their way toward the back of the café, getting there just in time to see Riley and Ming running from the other direction. Traban and Huey were already seated atop crates as they looked down at weird orb-shaped coins and multi-colored paper bills. Jazmine and Cindy came up behind them, looking over their shoulders as Riley and Ming did the same.

"Nice of you all to join us." Traban said without even moving his gaze from the coins he was sifting through, "We've been waiting for awhile, but in that time I think we've figured out their currency compared to ours."

"Really, how so?" Ming questioned as she picked up a coin and looked it over.

"Well, they don't deal in small currency. Everything is basically a dollar or above. Their money is called Munny. Each orb-thing is like our bills, and their bills are like our hundreds… or higher. The small orbs are the dollar, the biggest one is a twenty, and this bill is a hundred." Traban said holding up a bronze color paper bill.

"Nigga, I don't give a damn about they cash. We can learn shit like that anytime! All I wanna know is how much is food 'round this bitch." Riley said as Huey sighed.

"Hell's about to freeze over… because I agree with him." Huey said as everyone else gasped.

"You sunk my battleship…" Traban said as he clutched his heart while the others turned to him giving him looks.

"What, I thought it was funny." Traban muttered as he crossed his arms, "Oh well, let's find us some cheat eats!"

"Now you talking my language, nigga." Riley said as he rubbed his hungry stomach.

* * *

><p>"What the- 3,000 munny? Are you <em>kidding <em>me?" Donald Duck snarled as Cid Highwind snorted down at the short, agitated looking duck-mage.

"You have any idea how big your Gummi Ship is, do ya? Or how much it'll cost to repair the damage done to it's hull? This is the only dock that will fit it, and it's scraping the sides. This thing requires top of the line gummi materials, and it's not going to come cheap. Besides, the new docks aren't done yet. I need more coinage to pay workers to finish them." Cid said as Donald glared up at him.

"Can't the Moogles do it?" Donald asked as Cid growled down at him.

"They're even _more _expensive… Need specific things for various rituals… Look, _Duck_, we're grateful to Disney Castle for helpin' us out and all, but we still need to eat. And munny's the only thing that keeps things running around here." Cid snapped as Donald groaned, finally throwing his hands… er… wings up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, fine… here." the duck said grudgingly, handing over the necessary amount in a bag. Cid inspected the sum, and nodded with a smirk. Sucker…

"Nice doing business with ya." Cid said happily as he turned and walked out of the hangar with a small wave. Goofy walked up next to Donald, and patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Aw, cheer up Donald! So we'll have to tighten our belts for a while. Won't do too much harm." Goofy said as Donald looked up at him.

"Yeah, but that's all the munny we had on hand." Donald said with a sigh as he scratched his head, "We can't even buy food."

"Well, maybe somebody would let us start a tab, ya know?" Goofy suggested with a shrug as they walked out of the hanger, "Or you could shoot off some spells, entertain some people?"

"Maybe…" Donald replied as he looked back at the Gummi ship, his frown deepening,

"Umm… Where's the King… and Pluto?" Donald asked as Goofy looked around the hangar, scratching his head in confusion as to where the pair could have gone.

"Uh oh…" Goofy said as he realized just what was going on around him.

Donald only sighed once more as he turned and began walking out again, "C'mon, we'd better find him before he causes any trouble… again" Donald said as he padded out of the hangar, Goofy close on his heels.

* * *

><p>Huey and the others quickly made their way through many of the streets looking for either grocery stores, or just plain food. They passed through a gateway, reaching a large, wide-open square with a tall white clocktower on the other end of it. Riley quirked an eyebrow at it while Cindy looked around like the others were.<p>

"This sign over here says this is the Second District." Huey said as he read the sign.

"Where is everyone? I mean I can understand in the game no one was around, but seriously." Jazmine asked, looking around at the emptiness of the district.

"Where do you think, Jazmine? Somewhere else. With the Heartless crawling all over this place you probably can't go through here without a weapon or some magic." Traban said as he continued walking deeper into the district.

"Now, listen everyone. We're going to go across this place at a nice, easy pace. No sudden movements, no talking, no strong emotions, got it?" Huey ordered as the others nodded.

"Got it." they all chorused as Huey nodded back.

That done, they made to stroll out into the district…

That was until all around them, a dozen or so Heartless emerged from the shadows, glowing yellow eyes shining in the night.

"What in the fuck?" Riley said as raised a foot and brought it down hard on the head of one, smashing it into dust.

The Keyblade flashed into Huey's hand and with quick motion, was slashed through three of the little demons. With a growl, Ming punched through another Heartless that tried to pounce on him, and threw another one that latched itself to her back over her head and into another of its fellows. She lashed out with high speed kicks as Traban protected Jazmine. Cindy kicked one of the Heartless up and over as Riley punched it back down when it came over to him.

"Okay, forget what I said earlier; run!" Huey shouted as dozens of additional Heartless were appearing all around them. Jazmine and the others took off, running for the railing that ran around the District's lower terrace as Huey and Ming followed, slashing and kicking through a few more Heartless on the way.

"Go!" Huey shouted as he picked Jazmine up, jumping over the railing and down to the lower level as Riley and the others followed, barreling over the railing and twisting in mid-air.

Ming landed on one hand and flipped back to her feet, turning to run once more. She and the others froze as they saw Riley hunched over, several Heartless leapt over the railing as more appeared in the courtyard itself.

"Reezy!" Cindy shouted, running over as Huey quickly slashed through two of the Heartless. Riley wheezed and stood up slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Dammit… one of them got me in my back when I jumped…" Riley groaned as Cindy help him up.

Traban and Jazmine were quickly at his side, looking him over.

"No physical wound to be had…" Jazmine said worrying that the small creatures could hurt on a worst level that just visible.

"Then it must be a magical level." Traban said as he pressed his hand against Riley back, and focused, "_**Cure**_!"

A flash of green light relieved Riley's pain as Traban looked shocked, "I didn't think that would actually work…" Traban admitted as the group of six were surrounded once again. Huey growled as he quickly slashed through several of the tiny monsters in a spin motion.

"Let's try something else… _**Protect**_!" Traban said as a dome of pale light surrounded them, though it shattered as ten of the Heartless jumped it at once.

"Use that again, but do it for Jazmine and Riley while we handle these things." Huey said while Traban nodded, moving the two behind him as he erected another barrier. Huey stood up straight as he growled, clutching his Keyblade tightly. Cindy and Ming moved to his sides as the Heartless began to slowly get closer.

Huey dashed forward, slashing away at the three in front of him, and spun on heel as he knocked back another two. Cindy stepped up and punched the two in the head as they faded back into nothingness. Ming picked up a rock and kicked it, making it shoot through at least five of the Heartless that were behind one another. Suddenly, one of the Heartless appeared behind Huey with it's claw poised to strike as Cindy punched it away. Ming came up and swept-kick three Shadows off their feet as Huey impaled them with his Keyblade.

"I wish we had weapons. This would be easier." Cindy said as she destroyed another Shadow Heartless.

"When… has our lives… ever been… easy…?" Huey said as he moved around, slicing through any Heartless he saw.

"Right." Ming said as she kicked the ground, breaking the concrete and kicking off pieces at the dark creatures.

* * *

><p>The small wave of Heartless were quickly taken down. Huey, Cindy, and Ming dropped to the ground as they were out of breath. Traban dropped the shield as he, Jazmine, and Riley made their way over to them.<p>

"Damn, y'all niggas wasn't half bad." Riley said as Huey rolled his eyes, too tired to for a comeback.

"I wonder if I can use the Cure spell to reenergize you three." Traban pondered as he stroked his chin.

"I think they need one of those Potion things like on the game." Jazmine said as Traban nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Traban said as Riley looked at them.

"Well then, first we get food, then we heal these niggas. They got a pizza place right over there." Riley said as he pointed to Traverse Town's Pizza Lounge.

"Yeah, plus we can probably get someone info from some poor unfournate soul, AKA an idiot in need of a morsel of food." Traban said as he helped Ming up while Riley and Jazmine did the same for Cindy and Huey.

"Yeah, but do we have enough for even ourselves?" Huey asked as Traban got out their money pouch and looked inside.

"From what I can guess we have enough for a week of meals. We'll probably get more once we really get into our work." Traban said as they walked into the pizza place. It wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either. It seemed more the place for tourist and drifters rather than regulars.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Newbie, stop that!" a voice shouted out as another replied back just as indignant.<p>

"Well maybe if you weren't so _mean_ and actually _answered_ my questions!" the second voice, one a lot younger sounding than the first, shouted back.

Huey and the others turned toward the voices as they found themselves a table near the doors. The first voice belonged to a large man in a white lab coat, with loose, dark blue garments on underneath. The man's face showed that he was highly annoyed by his company. He had a scraggly red beard, while match curly hair covered the top of his head. The man was frowned at the second. The second was a small boy of young teenage years. He had blond hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. He was frowning back at the older male while glaring as the man did the same. Both had cerulean blue eyes, yet the boys seemed to not be nearly as cold as his older companion.

Huey and the others blinked several times before looking at each other and then back at the arguing pair. Huey finally sighed as he looked directly at Traban, who did the same while their friends watched time.

"Traban, have I gone insane?" Huey asked, seeming out of nowhere as Traban shook his head.

"I know I'm insane, but you haven't just yet." Traban replied, glancing over at the two fighting males as their voices grew louder. Huey then turned to Cindy as she gave him a nervous gaze.

"Do you see what I see, Cindy?" Huey asked as if he was explaining things to a five year-old.

"Yes I do, Huey." Cindy said in the same tone.

"So, it's not just me that sees Dr. Cox from **_Scrubs_** arguing with Naruto Uzumaki from **_Naruto_** while their eating pizza in Traverse Town?" Huey said as Traban shook his head.

"No, Huey, we see them too. We can also _hear _them pretty damn well." Traban said as he leaned back in his chair. Huey sighed in relief as he slumped back in his chair, running a hand over his forehead to wipe away the imaginary sweat.

"Good, then I haven't snapped just yet." Huey said as he sat back up.

"Fine, Betty Sue, I'll answer your questions! I'm Dr. Perry Cox, Traverse Town's only actual doctor, which as you can imagine, makes me very busy because everyone else who _pretend_ to be doctors screw up and screw around with people in ways even their happily sparkling magic can't fix." Dr. Cox said as Traban hid his face at the last statement, "Traverse Town, the dead smack center of nowhere, the kitchen table floor of the universe where the leftovers that infinitely dark, infinitely unfathomable horrors failed to masticate in their endless hunger. You're here because _one_ of those nightmares decided your happy, healthy world would make for a good snack, and guess what? You were lucky enough to be spat out into this dump. So, feel free to head off, sob your little blue eyes out at the loss of everything and anyone you have ever known. Feel free to get a little or a _lot_ drunk to try and burn out the grief and sorrow, and then either die in a gutter or decide to go be useful so that you don't go absolutely, totally _insane_." Dr. Cox finished with a grin that widened just a bit more at that.

"Is that enough information for ya, Alice?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Naruto and… yeah." Naruto replied in a wavering voice.

"Well then, I suppose we; as in everyone in here especially you six who find it peachy to listen in without the slightest bit of tact, should be-" Dr. Cox started as he gazed over Naruto's shoulder to look at them, but then a loud rumbling noise was heard outside. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>A giant form was dropping toward the center of a courtyard not far from where they were.<p>

"That thing is gonna land in the Third District. Come on." Dr. Cox said as they all rushed to follow him.

As they arrived, the giant thing landed in the courtyard. The shockwave sent out blew Naruto and Cox back as a barrier suddenly came up, keeping Huey and the others in while Cox and Naruto were locked out. Naruto got up, groaning and looked up. Cox got a look at the giant construct before them all, and groaned in irritation, not pain.

"**_Guard Armor_**" Cox gritted out as they all looked at him.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked while Huey called forth his keyblade and the others took up stances.

"It's the local Heartless Boss… The strongest of them all." Cox managed as he sat up.

They all looked the Heartless over. They took in the sights of the giant creature with gauntlets that could knock down houses, boots that could smash some more, and a helmet with glowing dead eyes that stared right at them with hungry resolve. Huey tightened his grip on his Keyblade and narrowed his eyes.

"We are so screwed aren't we?" Huey asked as they all nodded shakily.

"I really wish life was easy, my name was James Mathews, and I was a little white kid." Huey said as Jazmine and the others turned to him.

"Why?" they all asked as he sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Because shit like this doesn't happen to them."


	3. Suit Yourself

_**Chapter 3: Suit Yourself**_

* * *

><p>"Uhh… Why the hell is it <em>always <em>giant monsters?" Riley said as he and the others looked up at the oddly moving suite of armor. Huey sighed in frustration as he settled into a stance, calling forth his keyblade with a burst of light.

"Umm… Huey, baby, you got that?" Jazmine asked as she moved behind him when the armor's leg stomped the ground creating cracks in the stone. Huey glanced back at her as Ming scoffed, stepping before the others.

"I think I can handle this myself. You all can back me up if you feel the need." Ming said in confidence as she cracked her knuckles. Traban rolled his eyes, but made no move to stop her. Perhaps this battle would give one of them their weapon like the Darkside incident had given Huey his…

"I think you'll need more than just a little-" Traban was saying before a purple blur collided with him, knocking him through a nearby wall while the others watched wide-eyed.

The thing that had crushed Traban was the left arm of the armor. It retracted itself as if on a wire and stood at the ready, though still moving oddly.

"That's it; I am kicking this thing's ass." Ming said as she ran at it.

She dodged its rapid punches and kicks, moving quickly before jumping at its head. She cocked her leg back as she forced her body to spin mid-air. Her leg lashed out as it collided before with the side of the Heartless boss's head. The creature of darkness stopped all movement and feel to the ground in a heap as Ming landed nimbly, flexing her leg out and giving off practice kicks.

* * *

><p>Huey and the others stared at the unsatisfied fury on her face, probably from the lack of a challenge rather than Traban having been hurt, though that didn't stop them from staring at her in awe. They had played Kingdom Hearts, having fought this same monster, and they were sure that this thing had to be more powerful than that. The thing had nearly crushed Sora, Donald, and Goofy before them, so what made Ming so much stronger?<p>

"_Maybe it's the fact that she could break an oak tree with a kick. Or maybe we're just more powerful than they were_." Huey thought as he relaxed the grip on his keyblade, though he didn't dismiss it because the thing had yet to fade back into the darkness.

That was when things went… well, wrong. Ming, standing over the fallen suit of armor in victory, was back-handed by the right hand of said armor all the way back to them. She slid across the ground at their feet, writhing in pain. Their faces showed their surprise and shock at the sudden and quick action made by the bulky thing. Ming, knocked down at their feet, and Traban probably unconscious inside the building his body broke through. Huey's eyes hardened as he narrowed them at the now rising armor.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough!" Huey roared as he and Riley ran the armor.

One of the armor's massive gauntlets shot out at them as though rocket-propelled. Huey jumped over it as Riley baseball-slid under it. It stuck where they had been, smashing into the stone floor of the courtyard, and creating a fairly good-sized crater. As the dust cleared, the giant Heartless saw that there were no bodies remaining-Just more pieces of stone.

* * *

><p>"Stay in here while I help Huey and Riley." Traban said as he clutched at his right arm, moving sluggishly toward the giant hole in the warehouse wall.<p>

"But you're hurt! Shouldn't you try to heal yourself and Ming?" Jazmine asked as she and Cindy cradled Ming's twitching and unconscious body. Traban gave Ming's body a sparing glance as he looked at the other two from over his shoulder.

"I would heal her, but it seems that my body instinctively used all my power just to survive that punch the Guard Armor gave me. I wish I could heal her right now, but I'll have to come back after I've recovered my energy." Traban said, looking downward at being so useless in Ming's pain.

"Then why are you going out there? That thing will kill you now without any power!" Cindy asked hysterically, looking at Traban with an emotion he couldn't place in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's time that I gave up myself, in order to protect those I love…" Traban said, before he was engulfed in light.

* * *

><p>Huey and Riley, battered and beaten, took ragged breaths as they held themselves up in order to fight the Guard Armor Heartless. The Guard Armor cocked back a fist and just as Huey was about to push Riley out of the way, a bright light stopped all of them from moving. The enormous Heartless stepped back as it tried to shield it's self from the light as though it was burning in the brightness. When the light died down a beam of purple light shot out at the Heartless and caused its right arm to be blown back into a wall.<p>

Huey and Riley looked back just in time to see Traban jump right behind them. He still looked the same, but two things were different about him. He felt at least twice as powerful as before, and the staff clutched tightly in his hands was new as well. It was as tall as he was, black as night, and the Silver Star atop it glowed an anti-light purple. Traban twirled it a bit before shooting another purple beam out at the giant monster's torso, knocking it back a few feet.

"_**Cure**_." Traban said curtly while still glaring at the Heartless. A green light engulfed Huey and Riley while they felt their injuries and weariness fade away into nonexistence. Huey sighed in relief as he held out his hand, summoning his Keyblade to him while Riley looked between Traban and Huey.

"Aye, ya'll niggas is something. Where the hell _my_ weapon at, huh?" Riley said as he threw up his empty hands in frustration.

"I don't know, but until you get one, why not just keep doing what you're doing?" Traban said, not taking his eyes off the towering creature before them.

"Whatever… cheaters…" Riley muttered as he put up is fists and stood at the ready.

"Traban, do long range, Riley and I'll get up close." Huey said before he and Riley took off like rockets.

The giant armor Heartless must have caught on to their plans, responding by splitting apart. The arms of its body swarmed over Riley, attempting to smash him into dust. Huey leapt away just as the keyblade screamed warning in his mind. The giant suit of armor was closing in on him with its giant feet raised to crush the young Keyblade-bearer. A giant foot lashed out, and it sent Huey hurtling through the air. Huey flipped in mid-air to ready himself just as purple beams of energy shot out, knocking the feet back, and some hitting the fists that were fighting Riley.

Huey turned his attention to where the beams had come from just as Traban was spinning his staff in hand, knocking away the Heartless's head and shooting the torso. Traban jumped up high as he landed atop the torso, shooting at the head right before a giant hand batted him away, but he managed to recover.

Huey took a deep breath as he allowed energy to fill his senses. The suit of armor must have decided it was stronger as a unit, because now all the pieces were back together in disorder. Now walking on its fists, the Guard Armor had its head poking out upside-down. It leapt at Huey from across the courtyard and landed with a shuddering groan. Huey narrowed his eyes while brandishing his keyblade. Huey jumped high to the torso as he began a long string of combo-attacks to the armor

The Reverse armor held up its arms and feet, trying to shield its center body. It screeched its limbs out, a strange mechanical sound like rusted steel plates rubbing against each other, and spun its parts around its head like a tornado. Huey used the Keyblade to block, and was knocked back away from most of the damage the whirling appendages could have done. As soon as the thing stopped Riley had jumped down from a nearby roof and stomped its head into its body before jumping off to where Huey and Traban were.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it liked that, Riley." Huey said with a slight smirk.<p>

"I don't give a fuck." Riley said back as Traban's staff orb glowed brightly.

"I'll try and shot it with a stronger blast." Traban said before he shot the large blast of energy… or magic, at the armor, but missed and blew a large hole in a wall. Huey and Riley both turned to look back at him as he blinked at his miss.

"Nigga… what was that?" Riley said as Traban coughed.

"Hey, we all know I'm not exactly the best shot, okay?" Traban shot back Huey raised a brow.

"It's a giant suit of armor. How the hell did you miss it?" Huey admonished as Traban glared at both of his companions.

"Well, you go ahead and shot some magic-energy stuff that you have no clue how you're doing it, and see how well you do! I've only been doing this crap for ten minutes now and it's mostly been on instinct or something." Traban snapped as Huey and Riley exchanged looks.

"Umm… we should go for the head. It seems pretty protective over it and its torso. But I thing since the torso is mostly sheltering the head, that's why." Huey said as Riley nodded ad both turned away from Traban, who sighed in annoyance as he readied his staff.

The Guard Armor whose head, which had now shot out of the torso and resumed its upside-down glory, it slammed its fists together with a loud boom.

"Right, it's gotta be important then!" Traban said as he aimed at the armor, taking shots at the head, but only managing to hit the top parts of its torso.

Huey and Riley split up, running and hopping over debris to get at the large Heartless. It immediately raised its gauntlets, and Traban shot at them immediately as Huey and Riley moved under his cover-fire.

Riley and Huey jumped, avoiding being hit by the two rocketing gauntlets. As they closed in on the suit of armor itself, they came together and double-teamed it with a barrage of attacks. The Armor, however, had learned this trick, and called its hands back to it as its feet kicked and stomped at the two tiny fighters.

"The hands coming back to it!" Traban shouted as he rushed over to the armor himself, sill shooting off blasts while he ran.

As the gauntlets were recalled, Huey leapt up and landed atop them, shacking and slashing as he did. With a battle cry, he kicked off the knuckles of the armor's fists and attacked the giant Heartless's head, the impact of his keyblade denting the helmet and causing sparks from the clash of steel. Huey then raised his keyblade, and rather than slash with his weapon once more, thrust his keyblade through the gap in the armor's visor, driving it deep into the Heartless's head. He really hoped that it would be enough to kill the thing.

"Die!" Huey bellowed and as before, the Armor seemed to fly apart. All of its component pieces flew around in a twister as Riley and Traban backed away from it to avoid getting hit.

Huey muttered a curse as he kicked off the helmet, and struck the head in the center again before nimbly bouncing off a foot to land outside the chaos of whirling limbs. The whole Armor fell to the ground, and Huey was pleased to hear the sound. Huey while still in the air, raised his keyblade high once more and descended onto the unprotected head.

"Take this!" He shouted, slamming his weapon into the faceplate of the giant Heartless. Huey kept hitting the faceplate of the Heartless as hard as he could; raining blow after blow down onto it. Finally, with one last mighty blow, the head of the Heartless flew off its shoulders and slammed into the pavement below. The rest of the body fell apart, and Huey jumped off as the whole construct collapsed into a heap of metal. He landed and went down to one knee, gripping the Keyblade tightly, panting for breath as he thought about just how ridiculously long the battle was going on. He slowly stood up, and surveyed the fallen creature of the dark.

"Pick on… someone… your own size… next time…" Huey rasped out between deep breaths as he turned and started to walk away stretching.

"It's not over yet…" Traban said as the armor shot up and resumed its odd movements at a faster pace. Huey cursed beneath his breath as he gazed up at the thing.

"Hue, what we go do?" Riley asked as Huey was about to respond when-

"_Fire! Blizzard! Thunder_!" a raspy voice shouted out asthree powerful blasts of fire, ice, and lightning hit the Guard Armor in quick succession. The giant suit staggered under the onslaught just as a spinning shield passed over their heads in a flash. They watched in amazement as it struck the Heartless' right arm, knocking it clean off.

Huey, Riley, and Traban looked back only to see a duck with a magic wand, and a six-foot dog-thing coming fast to join them in battle. The dog was fully dressed, wearing a tall cap with goggles on it, a green vest with a lot of pockets and what appeared to be metal-toed slippers. And gloves. Big, four-fingered white gloves. He reached out and caught the shield, which had circled back to him.

The duck wore a blue hat that resembled a beret, with a zipper winding around it. On his body he wore a blue tunic with several pouches and additional zippers. In his right hand, he held a magic wand that crackled with power. Strangest of all though, (at least to them) was the fact that the duck wasn't wearing any pants.

The two unknowns came to a stop on either side of the three fighters, supporting them as the Guard Armor pulled itself back together. Surveying the five foes before it, the Heartless raised its fists for the fight. Riley looked back and forth between the dog-thing and the duck, and they looked back at him. He turned back to the Guard Armor, and shrugged, saving his smart-ass comments and quips for another time.

"How did you two get in here?" Traban asked as Huey, Riley, and the dog rushed forward to do direct combat with the armor, "I know for a fact that there was a barrier of some kind that kept Naruto and Dr. Cox out."

"Yeah, and it was really hard to slip past it to give you guys a hand. We took care of some of the injuries that girl had." the duck said as he and Traban shot spell and energy at the Guard Armor.

The duck (Donald) launched several blasts of fire into the Armor.

"I need to get to its head! That's the weak point!" Huey shouted as the dog-guy (Goofy) nodded and stopped, holding his hands out in a cradle.

"Hop on! I'll give ya a boost!" the guy said as Huey nodded. He jumped up, his feet landing on the dog's palms.

"Alley-hoop!" The dog-guy said as his sent Huey soaring into the air.

Huey flew into the face of the Guard Armor, his keyblade already out to thrust into the creature ahead. Huey struck the Heartless' helmet, and dropped onto its torso, leaving his keyblade impaled in the head.

"Hit it with lightning!" Huey yelled as the duck-guy nodded, blasting the keyblade with lightning as it flowed from the keyblade into the Guard Armor. The armor's faceplate snapped off, revealing a black orb with glowing yellow eyes. Huey recalled his keyblade to his hand and raised it yet again, this time smashing it into the monster's true face.

The power of the keyblade shattered the orb into dust with a burst of light. The eyes and darkness disappeared as the whole suit of armor wobbled. Its limbs, now without a guiding will, fell into a broken mess as this time, the armor began to shatter and split apart, dissolving away slowly back into the darkness from whence it came. Huey, for his part, quickly escaped the wreckage as a large, glowing heart left the remains and sailed away into the sky just as the last of the Guard Armor vanished.

* * *

><p>Huey and the others stood there for a few moments, making sure the Heartless was really gone. He then turned back to the others looking at the dog and duck guys, his keyblade still out even though he they weren't a threat. The dog, Huey knowing him to be Goofy, stepped forward with a look of concern.<p>

"Hey… are you okay?" Goofy asked as Huey nodded, though the scowl that sat naturally on his face twitched upward at Goofy's simple tone. He always did like the dog-guy as a kid…

"Yeah… Thanks for the help." Huey said gratefully as Riley and the others joined him.

"Aw, shucks! Don't mention it! One for all, and all for one!" Goofy said as Huey blinked at him.

"Excuse me?" Huey said as the duck, which he also knew to be Donald, scowled at Goofy. For a moment, Huey entertained the question of could ducks scowl or was he just imagining it.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Donald said as he crossed his arms… or were they wings? Huey shook his head as he simply decided that in the universe of Kingdom Hearts, everything had human-like qualities.

Goofy grinned and shrugged sheepishly as he turned his attention back to Huey.

"My name is Goofy!" Goofy greeted with a strong handshake as Huey's entire body wobbled with his arm.

"And I'm Donald Duck!" Donald added good-naturedly as he politely shook Traban's hand.

"Yes, we know. We've… heard much about you in your service to King Mickey?" Traban lied expertly as Donald and Goofy puffed out their chests in a show of heartiness.

"Yeah, we've- Oh shit, the girls!" Riley said, but then remembered that the girls were still hiding in the warehouse. All five of the males gulped as they rushed to the giant hole in the warehouse where Dr. Cox and Naruto were looking over the girls.

* * *

><p>"Are they okay?" Huey asked as they entered the warehouse. Dr. Cox spared him a glance as he continued checking Ming over.<p>

"They'll be fine, but this one and you all will need-"

"Aww, man! Did we miss one heck of a party!" a girl's voice floated from the hole entrance as everyone turned to see a short-haired girl in a tank top and shorts jump down from the roof. After her came a long-haired male in black leather with a three-foot sword in hand. He scowled at the scene as the girl cheerfully hopped over to Goofy, and Donald. She patted them in greeting and move onto Naruto, bending at the waist and staring into Naruto's surprised eyes.

"Who's this Donald, Goofy?" the girl asked as both looked at her before looking at the male that came with her.

"Them too." the male said as he jabbed a thumb at Huey and the others. Huey narrowed his eyes as he recognized the two easily.

"Who are you?" Huey shot back as the girl turned away from Naruto and him, looking a little all to happy to give an introduction while the guy rolled his eyes.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Number One Ninja in all the worlds!"

"Hey, that's my title!" Naruto shot back as he and Yuffie started glaring at one another.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Enough! Anyway kid, over there's Squ-"

The guy Dr. Cox was about to introduce growled at him, his eyes narrowing as he raised his sword slightly.

"Fine, you brat. He's _Leon,_ and they're supposed to be Traverse Town's Defense Force. But, apparently, they've been one-upped by you all." Cox said as Leon scoffed and Yuffie shrugged before she looked around at all of them.

"Okay, seriously; who took that thing down? We've been tryin' for months!" Yuffie said as Leon looked indignant at her exclamation.

"They did it, and they looked so cool too! We only came here once the barrier went down and started helping these girls." Naruto said as Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, muttering something about bratty kids.

"How'd you do it?" Yuffie asked as she rounded on Donald and the others, "Nobody's been able to beat Guard Armor!"

"That's not our main priority right now, Yuffie." Leon stated flatly as he looked over at Huey, his eyes narrowing as he spied the Keyblade.

"This boy… and _that_ must have done the deed." Leon concluded as Huey's keyblade shined unassumingly in the moonlight of the forever night-time town.

"What about my weapon?" Huey said, gripping it tightly before making it disappear before their eyes. Leon blinked before he glared at Huey's smug expression.

"Enough! I don't know if any of you became blind in the last two minutes, but this girl is injured. You, Staff Boy, carry this one since she's unconscious. Follow me, all of you, and hope to whatever God you ray that I don't need a gun to kill all of you after tonight." Cox said as he stood up and walked out of the warehouse, Huey and the others close behind while Traban carried Ming.

* * *

><p>After getting to a set of rooms, which they found out was the hotel that Riley and Ming had been hired at; they placed Ming in a room assigned by Dr. Cox. Huey and the others were to rest for a bit, but Leon's hand on Huey's shoulder stopped that plan before it got started.<p>

"What?" Huey asked without bothering to turn around. They were all in the lobby of the hotel while Riley was speaking to his and Ming's boss about what happened.

"We have some things to talk about… Your keyblade in particular." Leon said stoically as Huey's eyes narrowed.

"What of it?" Huey asked as he finally turned to Leon, both sitting down in the chairs of the lobby.

"The Heartless were drawn to you all because of it." Leon stated flatly as Jazmine blinked. She had always wondered about that.

"But, how?" Jazmine asked as Leon glanced at her.

"Well for one, it's only been heard of in ancient legends." Yuffie explained as she took a seat on the middle sofa with Traban in the middle and Cindy on the opposite side of him. Leon sat forward in his chair as he stared intently at Huey.

"That weapon is supposed to be immensely powerful, capable of bringing great good… or great destruction." Leon explained further, though his voice took on a more ominous tone.

"The Heartless fear it because it can destroy them with a touch." Leon said quietly, looking over the others as Huey raised a brow.

"So?" Huey said, trying to make Leon get to the point.

"That thing isn't a toy." Leon snapped.

"I know that." Huey snapped right back, getting annoyed by Leon's attitude.

"You know, we did alright without your help." Huey stated further as Leon glared at him.

"You nearly got your friends killed… or… w-worse." Leon said, his voice going quiet again.

"You're all far too reckless." Leon said with a shake of his head, "Why'd the Keyblade choose someone like you?"

"Because it doesn't want arrogant assholes like you." Huey shot back heatedly as he stood from his chair, feeling a shot at his pride from being called reckless. He was far from it! Leon rose quickly as he and Huey glared each other down.

"Leon, calm down!" Yuffie said, already in front the scarred teen.

"Huey, that was too far!" Jazmine said, in front of Huey as she looked him in his eyes.

"I don't like the fact that he's making assumptions based on what we told him. He wasn't even there for the fight, and he's making judgment calls from a Boss Battle we were just thrown into." Huey growled as Jazmine pushed him back into his seat with a sigh. Yuffie sighed as well when Leon took his seat, but didn't move from in front of him.

"Look Leon, they took out Guard Armor, and everybody's okay. Can you just hold off on the hard-ass routine for a bit longer?" Yuffie said, knowing they didn't need even more enemies; especially one of the Keyblade-bearers.

"I do not have a "hard-ass routine" and I'm not making judgment calls. I get that they were thrown into a battle, but to allow those without any weapons, abilities, or powers to fight wasn't smart. They only lucked out and were able to stall because that guy got a power boost and his weapon." Leon said as Yuffie rolled her eyes. Whether she knew it or not, she had instantly won Huey's favor.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Yuffie said out of the blue as Jazmine and Cindy nodded. Traban and Huey exchanged looks while Leon merely scowled deeply.

"I could eat…" Leon said suddenly, remembering that he and Yuffie had skipped dinner when they heard that the Guard Armor attacking.

"Pizza…?" Cindy suggested as Leon and Yuffie looked at each other and nodded.

"Pizza." They declared as they all moved out of the lobby. Traban and Huey got Riley as they walked out of the building, and they all left for pizza.

* * *

><p>Ming opened her eyes groggily as a high white ceiling swam into her view. She blinked and moaned softly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and looked around, noticing the man next to her bed. To her disappointment, it wasn't Traban, but Dr. Cox.<p>

"Decided to join the living again? Good. It's easier on paperwork." Dr. Cox said man, whipping out a pen-light. He flashed it in her eyes before writing some things down on his clipboard.

"Ah… Where I am?" Ming asked as Dr. Cox didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork.

"Local hotel, which apparently you're employed at. This place also doubles as a clinic since I keep most of my stuff here. Best rooms, best beds, best food, and its kept clean. Of course, it's only after Doomsday I'm appreciated, but eh, it keeps me in beer. You'll get me a discount, right?" Cox said, more to himself than Ming as he adjusted his white lab coat.

"Who are you?" Ming asked, but she already knew as he glanced up at her.

"Dr. Perry Cox, and you are?" he said as she nodded.

"I am Ming Long-Do." Ming said as Perry was still writing in his clipboard.

Cox went through a standard checkup, making sure Ming didn't have any broken bones or other injuries. It was something Ming had gone through many times back home; both under her boyfriend Traban, and her best friend Jazmine.

After a time, she didn't know how long it had been, she heard a familiar voice as Traban and Riley popped up at her window, though they were accompany by an unfamiliar blond boy.

"Hey! Hey, Dr. Cox! Dr. Cox, look who I found!" the blond said as he pointed at the two smiling idiots in Ming's life.

"You needed something, Sally Perkins, Hailey May, and Rosella Marks?" Cox asked flatly as Naruto coughed.

"It's Naruto." Naruto said as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Traban." Ming's boyfriend said with a slight smile.

"And I'm Young Re- Ow! I mean, Riley." Riley, her other idiot said as Traban smacked him upside the head.

"We just stopped by to see how Miss Ming was doing, Doc." Naruto said as Traban ruffled the boy's hair brotherly.

"Yeah, the kid's alright, Dr. Cox. A little high-spirited, but alright. Oh, and we got this for Ming." Traban said, but then snapped his fingers as he disappeared from the window and reappeared with a box of pizza.

"She's fine, and she needs rest; _not_ pizza. She also does not need to listen to you three circus monkeys screeching at two in the morning, and-"

"No, it's okay Dr. Cox. Besides, I haven't eaten all day." Ming said as Traban reached in the window and handed her the box. Ming opened it to find that the pizza was still hot and fresh as she sniffed it. She smiled as she closed the pizza box and placed it by her bedside, "Just like Eighth Grade…"

"Yeah, except both your legs aren't broken, and Huey isn't here next to you." Traban said as Riley and Naruto were playing rock-paper-scissors behind his back.

"So, you've given her your greasy, artery-clogging, heart-stopping tasty food. Now you can go, and you get some rest." Dr. Cox said as he walked up and closed the window, knowingly doing so on all three of the young males' hands.

* * *

><p>Ming chuckled a bit as she heard their faint yelps of pain and curses before all three fell to whatever ground was below. She was sure that by tomorrow things would be just as serious as they always were. They would probably be getting back to their jobs, working for months just to get some starting cash, and then they'd be off to traveling the worlds. She sighed peacefully to herself as she snuggled into the comfy hotel bed. That all sounded nice, especially the traveling part. She always wanted to travel.<p>

She just hoped that she'd get more powerful as they traveled. No since in traveling to save the worlds and find a way back home if she couldn't get any stronger doing so.

Yeah, she thought with a yawn as she snuggled her head into her soft pillow, she'd get stronger with Traban and her friends by her side.

Those were Ming's last thoughts before falling into the peaceful bliss that was a comfortable sleep.


End file.
